


Sharing Secret's.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde, The Secret of Dorian Grey (1970)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Dorians Story...
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward, Dorian Gray/Henry Wotton
Kudos: 7





	Sharing Secret's.

A secret to share...Or more burdens to bear?  
Pure pleasure seeking...Rich rewards for easy reaping!  
All females continued to try...Even willing to die!  
Such consequences came alas...Only when I am dead...Can this great burden pass!

I truly thought Basil desired me?...  
It turned out to be ole' 'wanton' Henry!  
He pulled the wool over my eyes!...Took me by surprise!  
He cornered me in the shower!...Turned me on with his force-full power!

You always hurt the one you love...I truly loved basil...  
Now he will see me lying here...Withered and life-less...From his Heavenly place...  
The only beauty that can remain...Is on his portraits face...  
As I am led in utter disgrace...Through Hell's long awaiting gates...

The End.


End file.
